A New Perspective
by Racha900
Summary: What happens when loki, god of mischief, decides to switch super soldier Steve Rogers and Billionare playboy Tony stark's bodies? This unlikely pair may end up learning a few things about each other.
1. Chapter 1

A New Perspective

Tony flew through the air, boosters going full blast as he zipped around buildings. "Cap you got a lock on the target?" He asked through his comm. "loki's heading towards the tower. We may be able to intercept him if we-" "No need." Tony interrupted. "I can handle him." He said confidently.

"Stark you can't take him on alone." Steve yelled through the comm, starting to lose his cool. "Relax cap. It's only loki. What's the worst that could happen?" He replied. "Friend tony, Do not take my brother lightly. He can cause great trouble if angered." Thor warned. "Yea yea, got it point break." Tony replied.

Steve and the other avengers raced back to the tower, following stark. Loki was waiting on the loft of the tower, a devilish smirk plastered in his face. "Hello stark." He said simply. "What are you doing here loki." Tony asked, raising his hand ready to shoot him.

"Oh nothing, causing mischief, planning to conquer Midgard." Loki replied smugly. Tony laughed. "And how, pray tell do you plan to do that? Do you not remember we beat you sorry butt last time?" Tony said smugly. "Tony quit chatting and blast him! We have to keep him contained!" Steve yelled in his ear.

"Yea I know." Tony replied, a little irritated. Loki chuckled. "Seems you and your leader don't see eye to eye mortal." He said with a smirk. "You stay out of it you little rat!" Tony yelled, frustration eminent in his voice. "Oh but I think I can help with that..." Loki replied, catching Tony off guard with a blast from his scepter at the arc reactor. Tony could feel the energy go through the protective glass in his armor, causing it to short circuit. His boosters failed and Tony was sent falling towards the loft, right into Steve.

Tony crashed onto the soldier, sending them skidding across the floor. The rest of the team ran out to the loft, but loki had disappeared. He reappeared next to the heap of limbs that was Tony and Steve, and smirked. "You really should have waited for your team stark." He said simply, receiving a groan from the both of them.

Loki chuckled evilly and used his scepter to cast a spell on the team mates. It only lasted a few seconds, but Tony could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness. "You...sick...bastard..." Tony said weakly as everything went black.

Tony groaned as his eyes fluttered open. He tried to sit up but couldn't. He heard muffled voices around him but couldn't make out what they were saying. He did hear one voice though. "He's awake." They said. His vision started to clear and he noticed he was in a bed. "Hey buddy. How ya feeling?" Clint asked, sitting next to his bed. "What? Clint why am I in bed?" He asked, trying to sit up.

He was struck with fear and looked at clint. "What happened to loki?!" He said, his voice sounding weird and strained. "Whoa whoa. Calm down Steve. It's fine. Loki got away but thor's looking for him." He replied. Tony gave Clint an odd look. "I'm sorry but what did you just call me?" He asked, a little hurt that Clint would dare call him that. "What do you mean?" Clint asked, equally confused.

"I mean, why would you dare call me Steve?" He said, straining his back to sit up. "Oh...uh sorry...Captain?" Clint replied, giving him a weak smile. "No, why are you calling me that? Are you blind hawk? I'm not captain killjoy. I'm Tony." He said simply. Clint laughed. "Yeah I guess stark was wrong. You do have a sense of humor." He said with a chuckle. Tony gave him a pained look and tapped his arc reactor out of habit, only to find it's not there. "WHAT?!" Tony yelled as he lifted his shirt, peering at his chest. Sure enough, in the place of the arc there was skin. Tony touched the soft skin and it felt weird to not touch metal. It felt weird to be able to _feel_ that.

"Something wrong cap?" Clint asked. "Clint I'm not Steve." Tony said bluntly. "I think you need to rest cap." Clint replied, trying to make Tony lay down. "No I don't! I need to find Steve!" He yelled, not meaning to. Clint jumped at the outburst and gave him a confused look. "Steve your talking crazy. Please just rest." Clint said in a neutral tone. "Fine. But get me a mirror." He said frustrated.

Clint got up and handed him a hand mirror, and Tony took it quickly. He looked at the reflection and couldn't believe what he saw. He touched his cheek, or well emSteve's/em cheek and stared. "What the hell..." He said to himself as he stared. Clint rolled his eyes and smiled, standing up. "I'm gonna go check on Tony." He told him. Tony looked up at the sound of his name. He looked back at the reflection and back to Clint. He could tell that this was gonna get complicated.

**Thanks for reading guys! Hope you enjoyed it and make sure to leave a review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tony swung his, or _Steve's_ legs over the side of the bed, and tried to stand. Clint noticed and grabbed his arm, helping him balance. "Let's go check on Tony." Clint said, as they steadily made they're way to find Tony's body.

Eventually they made it to the master bedroom, and Clint opened the door slowly. "Tony? You up?" He whispered. Tony's body stirred, and they walked over to it.

By this time, Tony was already beginning to feel better. Tony's body rolled over on it's back as he watched his eyes flutter open. "What happened?" He asked weakly. "It's ok stark. You and cap had a little mishap with loki. Found you unconscious next to each other so we let you rest. How you feeling?" He asked.

"Barton get your eyes checked cause I'm not-" Steve was interrupted by the splitting pain in his chest, making him double over. "What's wrong? what's happening?!" Clint freaked. "It's ok the arc reactor's simply doing it's monthly reset." Tony replied, laying his body down straight.

"how'd you know that Steve?" Clint asked.

Tony watched his eyes open again after the pain subsided and stare directly at him. Then, they went wide.

* * *

"What?!" Steve yelled, looking at his own face. "Is this some kind of sick joke?!" He yelled, looking at a confused agent barton. "What joke stark?" He asked. "Barton I'm not stark. I'm Steve." He replied.

Clint rolled his eyes. "Ok if you two are in on the same joke, then knock it off." He said, standing up. "I'm gonna go tell the team you guys are awake." He said, running his hands through his hair. "Be right back." Clint said as he walked out the door, closing it behind him.

"Who are you?" Steve asked bluntly. "It's Tony cap." Tony replied, feeling much better. "Tell me something only Tony would know." Steve asked suspiciously.

Tony dead panned. "Ok, well Rogers, first off you don't go to sleep unless you've done a perimeter check. Second, last week when we were eating noodles, you ate too fast and a noodle came out your nose." He said smugly, crossing his arms.

Steve was surprised. That was Tony alright, we could tell from his expression. "So what is this? Did we like switch bodies or something?" Steve asked, his chest throbbing.

Tony sat on the edge of the bed. "Yea. I think it happened when loki did that thing to us. Not sure what he did but it switched our bodies." He said, staring at the wall.

"Well, what do we tell the team? It's not like they're going to believe we switched bodies." Steve said, after watching Barton's reaction.

"I know. So we don't tell them anything. We act like nothing happened until we can fix this." He said, standing up.

"Also by the way you heal oddly fast." Tony told him, getting a strained chuckle from Steve. "Yea. Super serum." He replied, not having felt this weak in a long time.

"Well, you're gonna be sore for a while. The arc reactor is cracked, so I'll have to fix that." Tony told him, staring at the glowing blue contraption.

Tony loomed over his body, realizing how stall Steve actually was compared to him. "You rest and I'll get to work on trying to figure this stuff out." Tony said, standing up.

Steve nodded and lay his head back down on the soft pillow.

* * *

Tony walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He smiled at his team and headed for the shop. "Cap where you going?" Natasha asked.

"Oh I um I'm going down to Tony's workshop to get something for him." He replied. He figured that was a reasonable lie.

"Oh. We'll hurry back." She replied, giving him a suspicious look. Even if he told them that he was actually Tony, not Steve, they wouldn't believe him. Clint had proved that.

Tony continued down to the workshop, glad he had given access to Steve. He walked over to a hologram and opened it, the file containing everything he knew about loki.

"ok so horn head can do all kinds of...magic." Tony shuttered at the word, scrolling through the file. "He works with electromagnetic pulses almost." He said to himself, unaware of the scientist at his door.

"Jarvis open up file beta-x17 protocol 11." Tony said, and Jarvis opened it. The file had data and charts about electromagnetic pulses. Tony grabbed a wave length of loki's magic and a wave length of an emp, and pulled them apart from the files.

"Ok set up the wave lengths in 3-D." He said, and they did. Tony looked carefully between them, trying to find something.

He was nearly scared to death when a hand was placed on his shoulder.


End file.
